


A Giovanni Love and Death

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Valerius and Valentina share final moments but who betrays who?
Relationships: Valerius/Valentina





	A Giovanni Love and Death

“Valerius, Val, you have to help me.”

The sweet tone concerning as she drapes her arms over my shoulders. 

“Help you with what?” 

“He is handsome, and charming. And you could come with us.” 

I stiffen and turn around, it is like looking into a mirror. Her features just the slight bit more feminine than mine framed by longer tresses. The pout rather convincing as my twin bats her eyes at me. 

“Who is this man you wish to sneak off with?” 

Valentina leans in and shakes her head, clasping her arms around my waist tightly anticipating my reaction.

“Elope. His name is -”

I raise a brow, stopping her words. My offense must be clearly painted on my face.

“You want to elope with a man I have never met?”

She tries to calm me, her fingers kneading my spine.

“Let me explain. He is a very rich man and he loves me. I would come back as soon as Mother and Angelo were accepting of it.” 

“His name is what? Valentina. What is this bastard's name?” 

“Ramsey. He is foreign, and is only going to be here a short while. I love him please, brother. You are the only one who would help me. I don't want to get shipped off to Venice to marry.” 

Her lips tremble and I can see the beginning of tears. 

“What sort of foreign? Tell me about him.” 

Her tears softening me just enough to listen. 

“He says he will take me to his temple, that I will be like a queen of the Nile and we will rule in splendor together forever.” 

I grip her shoulders and pull her off me. My fingers digging into the delicate caramel skin. 

“Val, that hurts.” She whines. 

I shake her roughly and hiss under my breath.

“He is a vampire, you traitorous little bitch.” 

Her eyes pop open in panic and she yelps as I shove her away from me. She falls to the marble floor. 

“He is a vampire from another clan, and you know it. You knew and you were going to betray me.” 

I step over to her and drag her up by her hair, slapping her twice in the face. She screams and I almost drop her. My hands moving to her throat as red fills my vision. She screams again and I start squeezing. Blood pounding in my head. My own twin, my other half was going to betray the family and I black out. When her thrashing stops and I feel the flecks of blood cooling on my face, I finally see the damage I have wrought. Her neck snapped and blood puddling on the tile under us. The same eyes I see in the mirror gazing blankly up at me in terror.

The sound of our, no my, just mine now, father's cane in the hall draws my attention to the door.


End file.
